Save me
by SWS-PTV
Summary: After a painful goodbye, Maddie struggles to get her life back together, but how can she when she feels like her hearts being ripped out of her chest every day? When best friends, family and counselling don't work, you know you're in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi guys :) This is a new story about wolfblood's rhidian and maddy, about something that thankfully didn't happen, but what could have...confused? Yeah, me to! Remember to review and fave etc! Love you guys! xoxo

Chapter 1: Where did it all go wrong?

Maddie slunk down the damp, dark alleyway, head hung low and shoulders hunched. She knew that if she were caught, she'd be as good as dead, but she didn't care, she wouldn't much mind if someone did her the favour. Her phone buzzed in her pocket but she ignored it as she neared the tall, posh building. She brushed the fallen leaves of her top and shuffled into the lobby of the building, scowling as a chirpy woman smiled brightly at her.

She continued walking until she reached a long, worn out curtain. Pushing it to the side and sliding her key into the lock, she opened it, first making sure that no one was looking. She closed the door behind her, trudging down the dingy stairs, not caring when she lost a shoe. She reached a small wooden door and opened it. Once she was inside she closed the door and threw her remaining shoe halfway across the room. She shrugged on a cardigan and fell down on a sofa, flicking on the small TV and trying to find something interesting on. She found nothing, so she left it on the news and walking into the small kitchen to make some coffee.

She was rooting around in the cupboard for a cup when a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. She darted out of the kitchen and into the living room, stumbling backwards onto the sofa, her eyes fixed on the tall, blonde boy on the television screen, the boy who broke her heart. Tears sprang to her eyes and she swallowed forcefully, not about to let them win. She watched as he described walking through the woods and spotting an injured girl. He told the reporter that he had taken her to the hospital, where she was diagnosed with a rare type of disease.

The veins on Maddie's hands grew darker and more prominent as Rhidian gushed about this beautiful, sick girl whom he would protect till the end of the earth. Her eyes flashed yellow, and her insides re-modelling and changing, preparing for her transformation. Claws grew from her pale fingers, her teeth growing sharper, and longer. She snarled at the boy who'd torn her heart into a million pieces and set them all on fire, who'd left her, sad, shell shocked and alone. She screamed and tore a pillow to shreds, falling on all fours and panting heavily. Just then the door burst open, Shannon and Tom running in and picking her up. Maddie growled in protest, shaking their hands of her shoulders and shaking her head violently. Shannon, calm as ever, placed a cool hand on Maddie's forehead and commanded her to calm down. Maddie screeched at being told what to do and backed away from her, pressing herself as far into the corner as she could manage, desperately trying to escape the black hole that was her life. She narrowed her eyes at the two people she now saw as danger, for she was looking through the eyes of a wolf. She ran and jumped at her two best friends, causing them to scatter in different directions. She snarled, hatred dripping from the tone. Her eyes fixated onto a pale blue blanket that was draped over the arm of the sofa, and lunged for it. She held it between her teeth, preparing to tear it into a million pieces, for the owner of it was the thing that reminded her the most, of the pain she felt when he left her, left her in the middle of the woods, lost and alone, clutching at her slightly swollen stomach. She howled, recalling it in ever last detail, the look on his face when he'd shouted at her, telling her that it was all her fault, that he never wanted to see her, or his bastard child ever again. Maddie heart felt as if it was being ripped from her chest, the tiny little, innocent baby in the next room, had no idea the heartache that surrounded him. Maddie dropped the blanket and tore out the window, not knowing where she was going, just running. Running.

Her eyes fluttered open as the early morning sunshine streamed through a gap in the trees. She sighed in content, bathing in the warmth of the sun, for once forgetting about the painful heartbreak. About her baby boy. She sprang to her feet as she realised this, she had left him alone, all night. She inhaled deeply, finding the scent of her cub, and sprinted through the forest. She dived through the window of her flat and ran straight to his crib, pulling him out and holding him tightly to her chest. She breathed in his scent of honey and sugar and was instantly calm. She carried him into the living room and watched as his little eyelids slowly lifted. She smiled down at her little baby,

"Hey you." she whispered, and he gurgled back, happy that his mother had returned. Maddie yawned but fought the drowsiness that was overcoming her, she usually got this when she was around him, but she didn't know why. She'd overheard Shannon talking to tom, saying that it was the first sign of depression, but another transformation, one based on pure anger, had silenced the matter.

Maddie stared into space, clutching her cub, thinking back to when she had first had him. She was sitting in bed, all though not one of a hospital. She had decided to have the baby in her small flat in the basement of a hotel, away from the judging eyes of society, where people thought it was just another teen pregnancy, and it was, she supposed, but it still hurt when their eyes bore into her stomach, swollen and round from the baby she held within. She'd clutched her stomach, wishing she could give her baby the life it deserved. A life with two parents, happy, a big house, a garden, nice clothes, a friendly environment...that seemed like such a long time ago, in another world. But it wasn't. Not at all.


	2. A fresh start

A fresh start

Don't shoot!

Ok, I know that you'll be thinking one of the following...

1. Finally, she's updated! Did she die or something?

2. A/N...shdfuiadifhaerih!

Or

3. Why's this called that?

Ok...you've probably noticed that I never, ever update...ever. This is for many reasons, but the main reason was that it got to the point that I hated writing...

It started off being that I couldn't be bothered to update (I have a reeeally short attention span), then it became that I couldn't update because of personal stuff, and then it became that I would absolutely hate updating and do anything to get out of it, including homework and revising (I know right! O: ) And I would get bored of a story line and want to make a new one but worry about what people would think and worry about not updating.

However, I still love writing, creating new things, and letting my imagination run wild, so I thought that the best thing to do now would be to just start all over again.

So...I'm going to stop updating, kaput, and start doing one-shots. I've decided to do this because then I don't have to worry about updating and deadlines and managing my time, but I can still write and continue doing what I love to do!

I completely understand if you un-follow or un-favourite my stories, it's entirely your decision, but I would really appreciate it if you didn't, it would mean a lot to me. Also, if I have some spare time, I will update my stories.

Thanks guys,

Lots of love from Bee xxxxx


End file.
